Yugioh VS Bakugan
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: An inspiration of Death Battle's Pokémon vs Digimon, what would happen when two other games had gotten head-to-head with some of the greatest heroes that ever existed. Who will win, the destructive force of the Card Game Yugioh, or the Universal Power of Bakugan. It is time to find out which will win in a Death Battle!
1. DoDM Notice and Prologue

**Hello guys this is Tyrannozaur!**

 **To all my lovable readers reading RWBY: Dawn of Duel Monsters, I would love to tell you that the new chapter will be coming out as soon as before or during school. However there are some things that I would like out of my chest for the reasons behind the chapter's delay:**

 **1\. I was busy trying to make the chapter, however plans of my summer vacation ended up delaying it.**

 **2\. I had to do swimming competitions with my brothers against other swimmers (we managed to get some 1** **st** **, 2** **nd** **, and 3** **rd** **place ribbons)**

 **3\. I went to Vegas with my family.**

 **4\. I went to Mammoth, wonderful place that was.**

 **5\. I wanted to have some family time with my cousin visiting from Canada.**

 **6\. I tried to do some drawings of the Signer Dragons in human form and try to make them in my own version of RWBY trailers, I failed and gave up on the project.**

 **7\. Finally, I had to help my uncle in building an airplane (It was fun. Difficult but fun.)**

 **Whew, glad I got that out of my chest. Anyways I am adding this story to this crossover before editing it to the correct crossover story.**

 **SO anyways I plead to you readers be patient on the next chapter.**

 **I made this in inspiration of Death Battle's Pokémon vs Digimon!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Cue Invader Jim Johnston)

Wiz: Throughout the days of old, we were introduced into the greatest games ever created to man and the stories made from within were once the biggest hits. The heroes that live in them retired and past the torch to the new generation.

 **Boomstick: Which ended up being the worst decision ever made.**

(Title pictures of Zexal and Baku-Tech appeared)

Wiz: Yusei Fudo, Yugioh 5D's hero of New Domino City.

 **Boomstick: And Dan Kuso, the Guardian of Bakugan.**

Wiz: These retired heroes were once the greatest that ever was before ending in pure style… Until Today.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle?

* * *

 **There you have it folks! See ya next time for the summary of the protagonist, Yusei Fudo of Yugioh 5D's.**

 **However if you would like to help me on this story, please feel free to review or PM me. But Please, PLEASE no hate or flames on it. I would like to analyze all the information on the characters, after all, knowledge is power.**


	2. Yusei Accelerates into Death Battle!

Hey guys, I thought I would allow you guys to finally see my version of Yusei Fudo"s Death Battle Profile. However I couldn't find the right songs to fit in so I'll try to fix that problem.

I will warn you that there will be some... profanity which is against my conduct, but since Boomstick has some ways of cursing, I had to make his character as the original as possible.

Without further ado, please enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Wiz: Before new card games ever came to be, there was once a popular series known for powerful monsters, honorable duels, and where even gods existed. This is the game of Duel Monsters.

 **Boomstick: It's kinda like your usual trading card game, but with the capability of summoning giant monsters to see who can be the King. Even featuring some of the most awesome monsters ever designed.**

Wiz: There are Warriors, Spell casters, Dragons, Psychics, Machines…

 **Boomstick: Pyros, Winged Beasts, Dinosaurs, and even freakin' Zombies! What the hell is this!?**

Wiz: And there are monsters that are part machine, part dragon, and even part gun.

(An image of Barrel Dragon walking with its three cannons aimed sharp while mechanically snarling)

 **Boomstick: GIMME, GIMMIE, GIMMIE, GIMMIE!**

Wiz: But it's not only that, these monsters can destroy cities with ease, cause devastation to global levels, and there is even a swordsman powerful enough to shake the earth with a single swing from his sword!

(Ancient Gear Chaos Giant shooting a laser through a city, Earthbound Immortals towering over as purple fire engulfed the earth as the skies turn dark gray, and a flashback revealing the story of Gearfried the Swordmaster)

 **Boomstick: And where does all this power came from? …Give Up? It's a card.**

Wiz: There are duelists capable of wielding such powerful monsters, but one person had used the weakest monsters to their fullest potential. He rides in a red motorcycle, the Duel King of New Domino City, the leaders of Team 5D's, Yusei Fudo.

(Yusei skids on the track as he removed his helmet to look at the screen)

 **Boomstick: Before he became the Duel King of the City, he was once an orphan trapped in a scrapped island called Satellite.**

* * *

 **Yusei Fudo**

 **Age: 20**

 **Height: 5'7"/ 1.75 meters**

 **Weight: 127.868 lbs. / 58 kg**

 **Personality: Very noble and heroic**

 **Nickname: Satellite's Shooting Star**

 **Named after the Planetary Particle**

 **Foster Brother of Jack and Crow**

 **Occupation: Scientist**

* * *

Wiz: Long story short, he was the son of a Professor who specialized in the planetary particle for the Ener-D project. After a major incident happen in the facility, his last act was saving his son from total annihilation before it was destroyed, and split the country.

 **Boomstick: Then 17 years later, he grew up with his foster brothers, taking over territories of Satellite, making a cool motorcycle, and eventually found his way into the City while gaining the signature criminal mark. Sheesh, talk about having delinquency to a whole new level.**

Wiz: Anyway, ever since living in Satellite, Yusei was a professional duelist all his life for over 17 years, he has been challenged on multiple occasions and get through victorious.

 **Boomstick: But in order to get through the challenge, he made a hybrid version of his very own disk.**

* * *

 **Hybrid Duel Disk**

 **Signature tool for most duels**

 **Modified version of KC (KaibaCorps) Mass Production disk**

 **Compatible to his duel runner**

 **40-60 card deck wrist dealer**

 **5 monster spaces**

 **5 Spell and Trap slots**

 **Impressively durable**

* * *

Wiz: This may look your usual duel disk, but it is actually made to last. It has a two-way microphone which allows communication to others holding one and has been through so much punishment, it still works efficiently.

 **Boomstick: The dude had it with him at most times and endured attacks from other monsters, battered on the ground multiple times, and can resist a blow from a sword without a scratch! Man where can I find one like that?**

Wiz: Being in a world where you can even duel while on a motorcycle, Yusei had the knowledge to craft one himself. Using only refurbished scrap metal with help from his friends, he managed to create a functional duel runner that is now called the Yusei Go.

(Image of Yusei's Duel Runner)

 **Boomstick: Oh I get it. "You say go." Although they should've given it a better name than that.**

Wiz: The Yusei Go was designed to compete against the fastest duel runners known to the world and has been a complete success.

* * *

 **Yusei Go**

 **Hybrid Duel Runner**

 **Made from refurbished scrap metal**

 **Ridiculous name**

 **Incredibly Fast**

 **Has the ability to fly**

* * *

Wiz: With the engine program he made with his friend Bruno, his duel runner can accelerate faster and react quickly than any regular duel runner. In real life the fastest motorcycle known to the world is the Dodge Tomahawk which can go 0 to 60 miles in just 1.5 seconds. And during the time at Arc Cradle (spoilers), this guy merged the duel runner with his duel disk, giving it the ability to fly.

 **Boomstick: Damn it now I want my own that can do that.**

Wiz: After exceeding through multiple obstacles during his life, he has fought off against other duelists, his friends, colossal monsters, robots, evildoers, gangs, androids, security, and even psychics. And since he grew up in the former eternal junkyard, Yusei is even capable of holding his own and developed skills in hand-to-hand combat like karate.

 **Boomstick: But to deal with the insane and greater duelists, he holds a specified deck that helped him earn victory after victory and most is done with his signature Synchro Monsters.**

Wiz: Synchro Monsters are one of newly created monsters with powerful effects that alter the course of the battlefield to their side with a theory that stated these monsters are "the symbols of human evolution". While they require specific tuner monsters and synchro materials, these beings had assisted with Yusei in every duel he was into.

* * *

 **Junk Warrior**

 **Level 5**

 **Attribute: Dark**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Attack: 2300**

 **Defense: 1800**

 **Ability: Gain attack equal to the total attack of all level 2 or lower you currently control.**

* * *

Wiz: Junk Warrior has the ability to absorb power of level 2 or lower monsters and add them to its own.

* * *

 **Junk Archer**

 **Level 7**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Type: Warrior**

 **Attack: 2300**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Ability: Temporarily banish one of the opponent's monster until the end phase, and the said monster is returned in the same battle position.**

* * *

Wiz: Junk Archer can temporarily banish a monster for an easy direct attack with its arrows.

* * *

 **Junk Destroyer**

 **Level 8**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Attack: 2600**

 **Defense: 2500**

 **Ability: Destroy anything on the field, depending on the synchro material monsters used to summon it.**

* * *

Wiz: Junk Destroyer can destroy anything on the field, depending on how many synchro material monsters used to summon it.

* * *

 **Junk Gardna**

 **Level 6**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Attack: 1400**

 **Defense: 2600**

 **Ability: During either player's turn, select 1 monster and change its battle position. If sent to the graveyard, you can select 1 monster and change its battle position.**

* * *

Wiz: And Junk Gardna can alter a monster's battle position easily and can do so again while it was destroyed.

* * *

 **Boomstick: But there is a lot more than that, he even has some of my favorites. He even has his own personal transformer! Bet you want to watch the show now! Turbo Warrior can half the attack power of any monster with levels higher than his and couldn't be targeted by monster effects with levels six or lower.**

* * *

 **Turbo Warrior**

 **Level 6**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Defense: 1500**

 **Ability: Attack on level 6 or higher monster, the target's attack will be halved and can't be targeted by effect of level 6 or lower monsters.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Road Warrior has an uncanny ability to summon forth level 2 or lower warrior or machine from the deck.**

* * *

 **Road Warrior**

 **Level 8**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Attack: 3000**

 **Defense: 1500**

 **Ability: Once per turn, special summon 1 level 2 or lower warrior/machine from your deck.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And three of my favorites, Nitro Warrior can pummel anything out and useful for that one turn kill…**

* * *

 **Nitro Warrior**

 **Level 7**

 **Attribute: Fire**

 **Attack: 2800**

 **Defense: 1800**

 **Ability: Once during each of your turns, if you activated a spell card, it gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if it destroys a monster by battle, you can change 1 defense position monster your opponent controls, switch it into attack mode, and attack with this card.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Drill Warrior can launch its own drill like a torpedo to strike directly…**

Wiz: At the cost of losing half of its attack power.

* * *

 **Drill Warrior**

 **Level 6**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Attack: 2400**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Ability:** **Once per turn, you can half this card's attack and attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, you can banish one card and this card as well. During your next standby phase, special summon this card banished by its effect and add 1 monster from your graveyard to your hand.**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But let's not turn away from Armory Arm. This rocket arm can be equipped to any monster, giving it a good attack boost, and give your opponent damage equal to the attack power of any monster destroyed. This game is just awesome!**

* * *

 **Armory Arm**

 **Level 4**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Attack: 1800**

 **Defense: 1200**

 **Monster equipped gains attack increase by 1000**

* * *

Wiz: But it is not just those monsters, Boomstick. There is one that outshines the others. This monster has been known to give hope to even the darkest of times. Yusei's personal ace, the Signer Dragon, Stardust Dragon.

(Stardust Dragon rising from the ground as small stars disperse as it gave a roar)

Wiz: Stardust Dragon is the personification of Yusei's magnanimity as it is the servant of the omnipresent Crimson Dragon.

* * *

 **Stardust Dragon**

 **Level 8**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Defense: 2000**

 **Ability: During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated to destroy anything on the field, you can tribute this card, negate the activation and destroy it. During the End phase, if this effect was activated this turn, you can special summon it from the Graveyard.**

 **Antithesis of Red Dragon Archfiend**

 **Designed by Kazuki Takahashi himself**

* * *

 **Boomstick: This dragon is a beast, it can take so much punishment from others more powerful than itself, prevail, and win through most of Yusei's matches. From the moment it emerged, it is a sign that guarantees victory.**

 _Robot: In this scenario, since Yusei Fudo summoned Stardust Dragon, the probability of him winning is, one hundred percent._

Wiz: Not only that, Stardust has lived long before Yusei, with the history of the Crimson Dragon and its servants fighting the Crimson Devil 10,000 years ago, Stardust has lived over 10,000 years, making it one of the oldest dragons in Yugioh history.

 **Boomstick: Hell, it can even sacrifice itself to save others from destructive monsters and can rise back from the dead as if it's a phoenix.**

Wiz: Which personifies Yusei that he is willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others.

 **Boomstick: Not only that, this beast has new different forms Yusei can summon with the correct conditions. One of which is called the Majestic Star Dragon. A monster that embodies the power of the Crimson Dragon to nullify one's effect and use it as its own. Too bad it'll only work for a short time period.**

* * *

 **Majestic Star Dragon**

 **Level 10**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 3800**

 **Defense: 3000**

* * *

Wiz: Another form involves the power of Accel Synchro, by moving in intense speeds with Yusei and a synchro tuner, Stardust can become the Shooting Star Dragon. While weaker, it can divide up to 5 copies for simultaneous attacks and banish itself to end the battle and come back, but it depends on how many tuners Yusei draws on the five cards to make an assault, making it extremely risky.

* * *

 **Shooting Star Dragon**

 **Level 10**

 **Attribute: Wind**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 3300**

 **Defense: 2500**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But Wiz, let's not forget Yusei's biggest and most powerful monster living alongside him.**

Wiz: Using a synchro tuner monster and a few synchro monsters, this behemoth is one of the most difficult to bring out to battle, the Shooting Quasar Dragon.

(The clouds separate as Yusei descends down from the skies with Shooting Quasar Dragon falling beside him)

* * *

 **Shooting Quasar Dragon**

 **Level 12**

 **Attribute: Light**

 **Type: Dragon**

 **Attack: 4000**

 **Defense: 4000**

* * *

Wiz: This draconic giant can attack multiple times depending on how many synchro monsters used to summon it. It can also negate any card or effect and destroy it with relative ease. And, it has a failsafe effect. Should Shooting Quasar ever leave the field, Yusei can special summon Shooting Star Dragon to replace the mighty behemoth.

 **Boomstick: Man to think with all this power and monsters, he would easily keep the title of the Duel King, but what about the times when outside, he can easily be hurt by magic and other things that can inflict damage on him?**

Wiz: Well, he doesn't do everything with his will, he is known as one of the Signers.

 **Boomstick: So, what he does autographs?**

Wiz: No, he is chosen to be a servant of the Crimson Dragon, a powerful deity with a purpose to defeat all known evil, including the Earthbound Immortals. He holds the Mark of the Head, not only does it portray as him the leader, this mark grants him the ability to locate other Signers or protect himself and others from harm or supernatural effects… like an invisible force field. Even the ability to communicate with duel spirits.

 **Boomstick: Well shit, having all this in a card game must've made him quite a brute.**

Wiz: Actually quite the opposite, unlike most others who prefer brutal force or using numbers, Yusei is depicted as very serious and calm even in the worst of situations. Due to this he rarely acts on impulse, and think his way through before playing anything, always trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent. He can visualize card flowcharts in his mind to develop strategies.

 **Boomstick: We have come a long way for the starry protagonist.**

Wiz: But he didn't do it with monsters alone, Yusei has a set of spells and traps capable of supporting his strategic deck and counter his opponents' cards. Since he uses a lot in his career, we are adding them to this death battle as well. Including Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Starlight Road, Fighting Spirit, Junk Barrage, Synchro Strike, One for One, Synchro Boost, Zero Force, Urgent Tuning, Miracle's Wake, Descending Lost Star, Graceful Revival, Desperate Tag, *GASP* Synchro Deflector, and even Synchro Ring!

 **Boomstick: We're serious he uses most of them to bring the best of his low-powered deck.**

* * *

 **Feats and Strengths**

 **42 Wins; 0 Ties; 1 Loss**

 **Defeated 3 Earthbound Immortals (the last with Jack and Crow)**

 **Withstood constant assault from Akiza and Black Rose Dragon twice**

 **Bested Jack and Red Dragon Archfiend**

 **Defeated Paradox with Yugi and Jaden**

 **Defeated Z-one**

 **Make a Duel Board with nothing but parts**

 **Defeated Thor, Loki, and Odin in a duel against Halldor**

 **Prevented Arc Cradle from crashing into New Domino City**

 **Flew even above the atmosphere with his duel runner**

 **Stardust Dragon's attack went as far as 23,000 Attack Points**

 **Stopped the Netherworld King with the power of the Crimson Dragon**

* * *

Wiz: Yusei has a total of 42 victories due to his strategic mind and determination with his monsters and friends.

 **Boomstick: And most of these feats are insane! He's stopped these titanic monsters from engulfing the world in darkness, prevented this cyborg madman from destroying the city with the Meklord Emperors, withstood the fury of his girlfriend lashing out on him with her plants and dragon twice, and in a duel he won victorious against Loki, Thor, and freaking Odin! How can you stand up after all that bullshit!?**

Wiz: He stopped a ruined city from collapsing on top of New Domino, bested Jack Atlas who has the strongest Signer Dragon with him, and in the instance recruited two of history's greatest duelists to help him stop Paradox, whose main goal was to erase all of Duel Monsters from existence by time travel. But dispute all he'd gone through he isn't invincible.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Too selfless**

 **Still human**

 **Trust strangers which would backfire**

 **Can be killed through conventional means**

* * *

Wiz: He can still get hurt like any human and duelists such as this lovely girl and the Dark Signers can still give real damage, despite having the Mark. He can be so selfless, he can risk sacrificing his life for a stranger. It is worth noting that his monsters still require tuner and materials to summon forth, destroying a tuner will be catastrophic, and is restricted to only five monsters since rules stating 5 monster spaces.

 **Boomstick: But even with all of these restrictions, Yusei is the ideal man that creates a miracle with his duels. If you ever need anyone to fight overpowered, titanic monsters or complicated machinery, Yusei is one of the most dependable man to have ever existed.**

Wiz: Even though his career has been long and prosperous, Yusei has lit a new future and a new generation of heroes to take his place.

(An image of the Zexal title, Yuma and Astral appeared, as well as the sound of a shotgun loaded up)

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

(The picture was shredded leaving a few parts either unscathed or a bit ripped)

Wiz: …Are you done?

 **Boomstick: NO!**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

(The picture has been shredded to nothing but fragments)

 **Boomstick: …I refuse to call those jokers the new generation! 5D's, all the way!**

 _Yusei: Let's rev it up!_

* * *

There you guys, the summary of Yusei Fudo! Tune in next time to see the one of the greatest brawlers of all… Dan Kuso from Bakugan Battle Brawlers!

And if you guys wonder who is the so-called girlfriend and lovely girl, I'll give you a hint… she has Black Rose Dragon.

Please Review!


	3. Dan Brawls into Death Battle

Hello people I have finally created the profile for Dan Kuso as well as Drago! I will be away from this story for something new so bare with me.

It was thanks to the deviantart crafted from darkartsfart that made this profile! I apologize in advance for not asking! I really am!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan or Yuggioh, they belong to the geniuses behind them!

* * *

Wiz: To those who live the new age of board gaming, there was once a game where titanic beings form in the size of marbles and have power are beyond comprehension.

 **Boomstick: If you don't then you are nothing but douchebags! There was game that its own show and with one of the coolest intros that'll stick in your mind. And that… was Bakugan.**

(Psychic Lover: Bakugan Battle)

 _Singer/Intro: What are you gonna do? The odds are stacked against you! Back against the wall, you gonna give it your all! Aaaaa. This is the final stand! Aaaaa. The power is in your hand! Two worlds collide, on the inside! You gotta fight for what's right, before it's gone… gone… gone… This is Bakugan!_

 **Boomstick: *Grunting the rhythm of the song* AH, I miss those days.**

Wiz: But let's not forget the one who was the champion in Bakugan brawling.

 **Boomstick: You better goddamn know the kid who brought brawling to a new level! His partner is a massive dragon, the guy who put in his passion for a brawl! The fiery competitive brawler… Dan Kuso!**

(Dan makes an appearance in Evil Arrival)

* * *

 **Dan Kuso**

 **Full Name: Daniel Kuso**

 **Age: 18**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Attribute used: Pyrus**

 **Number 1 Brawler in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

* * *

Wiz: Standing 5 foot and 8 inches and creator of the rules of Bakugan, Daniel Kuso was the leader of most Bakugan Brawlers and has been one the skilled brawlers for most of the franchise. His prowess in battles and hyperactive passion for fighting drove him to being one of the best there is.

 **Boomstick: We're serious, he's been in multiple near death experiences and somehow survives when you're dealing against 30 to 50 meter giants that can crush you to paste.**

Wiz: But he didn't do it without some help from his partner and for this matchup we are putting in Drago's most recent form, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!

 _Dan: Baku Sky Raiders Jump! GO! Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid_

 _(A large bipedal dragon stood from the flames, making an appearance from Evil Arrival)_

* * *

 **Drago**

 **Form: Fusion Dragonoid**

 **Attribute: Pyrus**

 **Descendant of the original dragonoid**

 **G-Power: 1200**

 **Bearer of the Ultimate Warrior Gene**

 **Absorbed the Perfect Core, the Six Attributes, the Element, Code Eve and the Gate and Key**

* * *

Wiz: Born from the original dragonoid and by absorbing multiple all powerful energies in the universe, Drago has become one of the most powerful and honorable Bakugan to ever exist. Throughout the seasons, has been Dan's partner ever since he was twelve years old.

 **Boomstick: And one of the most badass dragons to ever live! This bad boy tends to be Dan's go to Bakugan and has been the key to nearly all of Dan's victories.**

Wiz: However he couldn't do it without his ability cards, they have G-Power boosts for Drago to gain power and particular instruction that all Brawlers have to obey. When they are used properly can have an excellent effect on his opponents and Drago himself.

 **Boomstick: And he has a lot for his use in battle.**

* * *

 **Ability Cards**

 **Dragon Thrasher**

 **Dragon Spur**

 **Dragon Exploder**

 **Dragon NR Gear**

 **Dragon Over-Cannon**

 **Dragon Astral: Adds 500 to Drago**

 **Dragon Eternal Force**

 **Hyper Drive**

 **Fusion Shield**

 **Dragon Blade**

 **Dragon Tornado: Adds 500 from opponent to Drago**

* * *

 **Boomstick: he can breathe pulse lasers with Dragon Thrasher, accelerate with Dragon Spur, release a powerful shockwave with Dragon NR Gear, defend with Fusion Shield, fire a diffused laser with Dragon Astral, and create an energy wrist blade with Dragon Blade.**

Wiz: Dan and Drago are a team like no other, with both of them backing each other up.

 **Boomstick: But like any friends such as us, they are prone to argue at some point and the two are hot tempered and at times had trouble with each other.**

 _Drago: Hah you're a boy!_

 _Dan: Hey it's creepy you can talk, but be nice! I got to be ready for Masquerade. That means I have to concentrate! So cool it on the wise cracks okay Drago!?_

 _Drago: Are all humans are as impulsive as you? If so then I think it'd be better if you left this battle to me!_

Wiz: But thankfully their bond grew over the years and trust each other completely, in fact Drago can even activate its own abilities without Dan but require concentration to do so.

 **Boomstick: But in order to do this stuff they need the right equipment. While he wears a pair of goggles with him, he carries a BakuColar a device he can use to activate Drago's ability cards.**

Wiz: However, both of them can access powerful equipment when Drago is in battle, with the first being two battle suits. The first one is Defendtrix, an effective battle suit that Drago can use to fight both land and air with ease. Its weapons can reach nearly any distance and has powerful wings that can slice the air at rapid speed.

* * *

 **Battle Suits**

 **Defendtrix**

 **Doomtronic**

* * *

 **Boomstick: But my favorite is the Doomtronic, a badass suit with cannons all over its body with surface-to-air launchers to take out enemies in the sky… I must have one.**

Wiz: Though they still have their most powerful arsenal, towering the titanic Bakugan is the Mechtogan Destroyer, Dragonoid Destroyer!

* * *

 **Dragonoid Destroyer**

 **Possible height: 100 meters**

 **Most Requires Drago to pilot it**

 **Power level can reach Infinite G's**

 **Best other Bakugan with ease**

* * *

Wiz: This monstrous mech has a mind of its own with cannons at its knuckles, mouth piece and has an absurd speed that can make it fight against Bakugan with some effort.

 **Boomstick: But give this thing with enough power, he can reach Infinite power level that can overpower and destroy Mechtavius Destroyer… spoilers. Hey Wiz, if this is filled with gigantic beings, wouldn't it consider that Dan can easily be beaten?**

Wiz: Actually no, Dan actually shows some strategy to defeat his enemies and use them in their battles. Somehow he even learn make a crescent kick and some experience with basic martial arts and grappling. Not only that, he is extremely durable! He is capable of going in high altitudes with no ill effects with Drago, shrug off many falls, and fell two or three stories, broke a wooden crate on his back, bounce a couple feet on concrete and was uninjured despite being unconscious. Since these two made so much incredible feats, we had to split it between the two.

* * *

 **Dan's Feats**

 **80 Wins, 3 ties, 16 losses**

 **Manage to run through water**

 **Jump six to seven feet without a running start**

 **Shook off performing a jump tackle from a story up unto solid rock and a hard kick by Wiseman back-to-back**

 **Stopped multiple invasions and saved worlds with Drago and his friends**

 **Fought off Spectra and Mag Mel on sword fights and unmasked them, despite little experience**

 **Jumped on Drago's shoulder at a moment's notice**

* * *

Wiz: He can carry a large spear with one hand, fought off two masked fighters in a sword fight with little experience, endure a long battle against Masquerade, ran through water…

 **Boomstick: *Gasp* is he….**

Wiz: No he isn't Jesus!

 **Boomstick: Aww damn it!**

Wiz: And he can run through two-thirds of Drago's tail for six seconds and maintain speed despite stumbling and from shaken off while holding the spear of Apollonir.

 **Boomstick: Now for Drago's feats!**

* * *

 **Drago's Feats**

 **Defeated Naga with his friends**

 **Once became the Perfect Core**

 **Bested Helios multiple times**

 **Stopped the BT System from annihilating all Bakugan on New Vestroia**

 **Help stop the Alternative Weapon System from Zenoheld**

 **Defeat Dharak with Dan and the evolved Razenoid**

 **One of the few that can defeat a Mechtogan**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He is one of the Bakugan that can defeat a Mechtogan, Thrashed Helios who became a cyborg, became a core of a world, and prevented a worldwide genocide by taking the BT system into space, absorbed its killing power and destroy it ease. But even with these feats, they aren't unbeatable.**

Wiz: Right, Dan is still human and is usually more accustomed to Bakugan or supporting Drago. He can even be outclassed in an actual fight.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Lacks combat skill**

 **Bit arrogant**

Wiz: He can be a bit full of himself for being a savior and a Brawler. And enough power can cause Drago to go back to his ball form.

 **Boomstick: But even with these weakness, Dan and Drago had proven to be the best and has been the greatest there is. Even when Dan was dealing a long-distance relationship with his short tempered girlfriend.**

Wiz: The two are possibly the best tag team to ever exist.

 **Boomstick: Other than Ratchet and Clank.**

 _Dan: Everything is perfect! (Bakugan Episode 52)_

* * *

 **There you go guys the profile of Dan Kuso and Drago, tune in next chapter for the big battle and the result of the outcome.**

 **Write in the review on who you think will win the fight!**

 **But no hates or flames please!**


End file.
